Story Of Evil
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: A Reverse Pines version of the Story of Evil
1. Psychic Of Evil

_"Now kneel before me!"_

And just like that, everyone kneeled; even me. This wouldn't be unusual if it wasn't for the fact that none of it was intentional. In perfect synch with everyone else, my body just moved on its own. And now, I found myself bowing down to the Telepathy Twins.

_Long long time ago in some place_

_A strange and mysterious town_

_But the most mysterious of them all_

_A psychic of age 12_

My name is Pacifica Northwest. I'm twelve years old and I live in Gravity Falls Oregon. It's an okay place. I'll give you a tour if you'd like. Well, either way I'm still grabbing my bike.

My blonde ponytail flapped in the breeze I had created as I rode my bike around town. There's the arcade, the pool, that biker joint, and of course the woods. Yeah, this is pretty much one of those "blink and you miss it" kind of places. A pretty small town in the woods. Could be worse.

Anyways, I heard that there's a new kid in town. May as well check it out. It's not that I actually care, but might as well know what happens around town. Ok, I've heard that he's going to be stuck at the Mystery Shack all summer. Might as well try there.

I enter the shack, finding an unfamiliar face at the counter. Rumors confirmed. It's a little 9 year old boy with albino white hair peaking out from his hat. His outfit was just a simple blue and black hoodie with jeans.

We became fast friends; and his names Gideon Gleeful by the way.

With permission from Bud Gleeful (who is apparently his dad), I got to show Gideon around town. Everything was going smoothly until they came into the picture.

"Oh yeah, these guys" I sighed with venom and disgust. Coming up to us were the Pine twins. I believe though that they prefer "the telepathy twins".

_Gorgeous luxurious furniture_

_A twin sister who was quite popular_

_Name of beloved horse was 'Innovator' _

_Everything was all his_

There was Mabel, the popular girl who doesn't even deserve it. She's always too optimistic about everything it's annoying. And she accepts virtually everyone. Weirdos shouldn't be popular in my book. Popularity should have some higher standards. Mabel and the rest of the weirdos in this town don't fit the bill. As if that isn't the worst part, she's always cheating. It's always either fake crying to get everyone to take pity on her, or her lil powers. You read that right, powers. The telepathy twins got their name for being child psychics.

That brings us to Dipper, the true psychic of the pair. I'm not kidding, he seems far more dedicated to the role of a child psychic than his sister. While Mabel is just some popular girl wannabe, he was always focused on his psychic abilities. He actually scares me a little. He just gives off the impression of being willing to do virtually anything for what he wants. It wasn't anything he said or did, it was just this feeling he brought with him.

After our rather short conversation, the twins finally left. Both were eyeing Gideon. Dipper's stare was more suspicious, cunning not to mention creepy. I always got a bad feeling about that guy. He's willing to do virtually anything for what he wants. It scares me. Mabel just gave the guy a flirty wink. You have got to be kidding me. Her? With him? Oh god.

I told him more about the two. They virtually have everything. No joke, they are the richest people in town; and I'm related to the town founder for gods sake! Anything you can name, those twins have it. Fancy furniture, a horse called Innovator, the list goes on.

_If anything shall ever lack_

_Take it from those who dangle on a string_

_As for the people who oppose me_

_Put them in their place!_

"Give the book to us!" Dipper roared, clutching amulet so tight his knuckles were white. Guess who got caught up in a game of tug-o-war? As you can probably picture, Dipper the creepy psychic is using his amulet's telekinesis to yank book 3 away from us, and we cling to it like a dog and its chew toy. As for Mabel, she's just sitting on a random boulder enjoying the show. Clearly she doesn't give a care about the book.

I honestly don't think Dipper should get book 3. #2 alone has made him pretty powerful, having both would make him pretty scary. I'm honestly scared about what he would do with more power than he already has. Terrified even.

"Mabel, need a little help here!" He called to his lazy sis. Can't do things by yourself I see. After a moments hesitation, the jade amulet on her headband started to gleam. "Don't forget the 3 weeks allowance your gonna owe me" she reminded her brother as the sudden force ripped the book from our hands and we went flat on our faces. Literally of course.

And that was the night book 3 had been stolen from us. Speaking of books, here's the next chapter.

During the following few days Gideon had been nothing but furious over the loss. I on the other hand have been just plain sad.

One night I sat in my room, a little bit scared. It wasn't really for my sake though. I remember Gideon announcing his plans to steal the book back. He offered to let me come with him, but I refused. Still, I hope he will be alright. With this hope in mind, I forced myself into having a rather restless sleep.

The following day I found the town to be in quite a frenzy. What the heck is going on? The biggest crowd was by the edge of the forest. Forcing myself towards the front, I find a rather scary sight. On the ground was the outline of a dead body. "Who died?" I asked a random stranger. The answer is what had frightened me to tears. Gideon is the one who died.

I was immediately crying. My friend, the little albino kid visiting for the summer, has just died. "I'm sorry for your loss" a voice interrupted my train of thought. I look up to find Mabel, her make up running from all those tears. Oh right, she liked him. As in liked him liked him.

"What happened?" I asked in between sobs.

"I don't know. I was going for my morning jog when I just found him dead" was the story she gave me. She sounded so sincere to me, if it wasn't for the fact that those green eyes told a different story.

They were sad of course, just a different kind. A sadness that I had never seen, filled with so many tears I'd be surprised if she could cry anymore. And all that pain they held, it told me that there was something more. Something she could never share.

Looking over at her brother, I saw something different. He was unusually calm about his enemies death. The way he narrowed those green eyes at the outline, the creepy frown, he doesn't seem capable of not scaring me. Either way, I didn't see any sign of sadness.

He then looked at me from the corner of his eye, it was a rather chilling glare. It seemed to shout an unnamed threat.

_"Now kneel before me!"_

Either way there's no avoiding that command whenever it's announced.

_Evil Flower,_

_Blooms dainty_

_With vivid coloration_

_As for the pitiful weeds around_

_Oh became nutrient and decaying off_

I think Dipper Pines has something to do with Gideon's death. The evidence and facts just keep piling up around him. Sadly it seems like I'm the only one who knows of this.

He thinks he can have whatever he wants doesn't he? Well technically Mabel does too, but she never went as far as to steal for her needs. When Gideon went back for the book, the action alone was like a kingdom disobeying their ruler. The end result is what I had woken up too. He just went and disposed of him.

And that look he gave me, not only was it threatening it also screamed disgust. I stood to the side, watching people continue to respect him the way they do. His powers, his illusions, he's got the entire town charmed. They treated him like a dainty flower. And he treated me like I was an unwanted weed. Still, even though I decided to stay, the fear that keeps me silent serves him as I decay away.

_The tyrant psychic's love was a_

_Girl of rock in town_

_However, as for her another local boy_

_Was her chosen love interest_

Well, that episodes over. I've been too scared to tell a soul about the truth, or at least what I think is the truth. I wasn't there. Just like any other day, I sat to the side and observed everything. This is long afterwards by the way. Today is the mystery fair, and I don't think those sky trains are stable. Sitting at a bench, I enjoy my cotton candy. Nearby I observe the scene that plays quite the role in this story.

"Hey Wendy" the young psychic approached an older redhead with such confidence. The teen turned to face the younger boy, revealing her rather dark eyeliner. Well, this isn't exactly unusual. Wendy Corduroy was known for being that goth girl in a band. Been that way since she was like, 12.

"Yeah Dipper?" She responded, sounding rather bored. Don't blame her, this fair really stinks. I've never seen so many broken rides in one place.

"How would you like the honor of going on a date with me? " I watched him ask her out. This got virtually everyone's attention. Including me, the entire fair watched her amused black lipstick smile.

"Thanks for the offer dork, but I'm going to have to say no" were her words. Now, this may be my imagination, but is Dipper's lip quivering?

"What would your reasons be?" He then pressed on. Sounds a little forced to me.

"I already like someone else. The lumberjack's son actually" she explained. It was then her amusement turned into worry.

"Your not going to freak out or anything are ya?" She asked. It was that moment his twitching was replaced by an understanding mask.

"Of course not. These things happen" he laughed it off. Wendy then smiled a freckled smile.

"I'm glad you understand" she said before turning around in her skinny jeans. Dipper did the same, his cape flapping in the air.

_Psychic mad with envy,_

_One day makes a request and_

_Said in a quiet voice_

_"Ruin the lumberjack's son"_

The day at the fair went along as normal; well sorta. Mabel and I had a little competition over who gets this pig we both wanted. I honestly don't know how that carny guy can question if we're witches. Everyone knows that Mabel is one. I personally switch the w with b since she fake cried her way to the prize.

Settling with the prize of a chicken, I accidentally end up as a witness to something I shouldn't. I was only outside one of the portable toilets when I heard voices coming from the inside. Curiosity got the best of me as I pressed my ear against the walls of the plastic thing that honestly stinks a little. Why was I here again? Never mind that. I heard a very quiet Dipper voice speaking, and I barely made out the words "-all you have to do is ruin the lumberjack's son". It was then my eyes widened in terror. I was honestly horrified. He has selected his next target, someone's going to die. And Wendy didn't even specify which guy she was interested. There's more than one lumberjack in Gravity Falls, and most have more than one son. They are all in trouble. Distracted by my fear, I didn't hear the rest of the conversation until the door started to creak open. I was rather quick to hide behind the portable toilet, watching Dipper and Mabel leave.

Again, I was afraid. Scared for all the lives in danger. But what can I do? Anytime Gideon and I would talk about our adventures, people would always toss us aside and claim we're crazy. They wouldn't believe me if I start telling them that the twins were evil. Plus what would happen to me?

_Houses were burned down_

_A few lives were going out_

_Grief of the suffering people_

_Does not reach the psychic_

Soon the day came. Everyone watched in horror at the jade colored flames consume the homes of every local lumberjack. If you listened hard enough, you could hear the screams of the dying people. Soon enough the firemen came. By now the twins had joined the crowd. Looks like their work is done. While the flames were being put out, the stretchers came out. Body after body came out, several dead, few in the process of dying. The loudest sobs in my opinion came from the local rock star.

Wendy's eyeliner was now a runny mess as she cried by Robbie V's side. The lumberjack's son was badly burnt, you could barely recognize him. Normally you'd see him climbing a random tree, or even riding them with his jet black hair whipping in his face and his green plaid shirt unbuttoned and flapping in the wind. Now, I don't think I should even describe his burnt up state. I'm just positive he won't live to see the hospital. And just like that, Robbie V along with most of the victims had died that night.

_"Ah, time for a snack" _

_Evil flower,_

_Blooms dainty_

_In maniacal coloration_

_Although it is a very beautiful flower_

_There's so many thorns it can't be touched_

As usual I watched Dipper and Mabel enjoy their popularity. True Mabel was the most liked person in town for some strange reason, but that didn't mean that people didn't respect Dipper the same.

I have watched Dipper become even more powerful than ever, I'd be surprised if he can get anymore. As if he wasn't scary enough. This evil flower has bloomed to what could be it's peak, and all everyone does is admire those rather maniacal colors.

I can't entirely blame this town though. Disgusted I am, I admit to being under their charm as well. Mabel, I guess I envy her a little. Repeat that and I'll feed you to Mcgucket's Gobblewonker robot. I mean, Mabel is pretty and fun. Her optimism lights up a depressed room.

Dipper is pretty nice as well upon first glance. He's also kinda adorable in looks. The guy is one of the most intelligent people you could ever meet. Those psychic powers are merely a bonus.

Despite these qualities the twins have, once you learn their dark side they can be hard to forgive. Mabel, though slightly annoying, shares her brothers brains. She's always cheating to get what she wants. Always. She's willing to lie and fool everyone to reach her petty little goals. She's just this toxic rainbow.

Dipper though, is the true psychic of evil. Mabel's goals are always along the lines of popularity and boys and her actions are that of the stereotypical popular blonde bitch in the movies. Dipper though, makes her look like a bratty child having a tantrum. His goals are mostly power hungry related, and he's more forceful when reaching those goals. He has far more power than Mabel, and is using it recklessly and dangerously. It's scary.

This entire garden proceeds to respect and admire these pretty flowers. However, there are still those thorns in the way. As long as they stay in place, you can never truly connect with those two; not without getting hurt.

_In order to defeat the evil psychic,_

_People finally stand up_

_Led crowd no more than a bevy of birds_

_Was a girl in a red sweater_

_The anger that piled and piled_

_Wrapped up the whole town_

_Worn from long battles_

_His family was not an enemy at all_

I can't take this. I am at the boiling point. Mabel's crimes can easily be excused as a nuisance. Dipper however is a completely different story. He has thieved, lied and murdered. How he's getting away with this is beyond me. Still, he shouldn't be. It's wrong and inhuman in every way shape or form.

Slowly but surely I share my story. The truth. True they are only whispers in the ear, but they seem pretty effective. Soon enough, I almost have the entire town on my side.

"Hey Pacifica" one of my friends whispered to me one day. I did nothing but listen on her words. "Why don't you lead us in the revolution?" The girl in the blue striped shirt said.

And here we are. Nearly the entire town has gathered for this with me in the lead; few staying behind in their homes. With my blonde hair in a pigtail, I came with a special sweater just for this occasion. The red color representing blood and sacrifice. The weights being a symbol of justice. Sword in hand, I am more than ready for this.

The crowd roared angry behind me. I've never seen so much anger and hatred in one place. No one here would fear the Telepathy Twins. Everyone with their own shares of unjust caused by the twins added to my story. With these large numbers and anger by our, we shall not fail.

_Finally his home was surrounded and_

_His sister too ran away_

_Adorable (err, manly) evil psychic_

_Finally, was caught_

_"How disrespectful!"_

After removing his family and bodyguards, we had the entire place surrounded. Accompanied by Wendy and a few other people, we raced in through this maze they call home.

Along the way I believe we passed by a fleeing Mabel, who I think was starting to tear up. Not our problem right now. None of us should let that pity and guilt get that girl what she wants. I think she was smart enough to know that, since she did nothing to stop us.

Soon enough we found the bedroom where Dipper had been waiting. The 12 year old boy had his chocolate brown hair combed to show off his big dipper constellation birthmark. His bright green eyes gleamed that wicked gleam. He wore nothing but his usual cyan colored suit with that white cape that has a creepy star on that back. I do not know why, but that star always has to have that all seeing eye on it. It creeps me out sometimes. Then again now that i think about it, those guys are virtually everywhere. Thats a different story. His entire look was tied together by his simple white tie that had his amulet on it. He did little to fight back, using telekinesis to fling pillows and makeup at us. Too weak to fight your own battles huh? A summer's worth of hanging out with Gideon had prepared me for this. Dodging and slicing through the objects he launched at us, I quickly got behind him and put my blade by his neck. "How disrespectful!" His voice cracked; sounding higher pitched than usual if you listened close enough.

_Evil flower,_

_Blooms dainty_

_In doleful coloration_

_Paradise for him,_

_Oh, collapsing brittle but fleetingly_

Leading the evil psychic out of the mansion, the entire town cheers in delight. Removing his tie, we celebrate our successful with the destruction of his amulet and it's powers. He did nothing resist, watching me smash the gem and the jade colored light vanish.

And just like that, everything Dipper had, his family, his powers, his home, his rein of terror, was stripped away. I wish I did this before so many lives were lost; not to mention a good portion of the economy.

_Long long time ago in some place was_

_A strange and mysterious town_

_And the most mysterious had been_

_A psychic of age 12_

I remember that time when summer began. An albino kid moved here temporarily. We were fast friends. Together we discovered Gravity Falls' dark side. However, out of all the gnomes and wax figures and ghosts, that local 12 year old psychic took the cake of being the most mysterious and scary.

_Time of execution was 3 o'clock_

_The time when the bell of church sounds_

_The person who was called a psychic_

_What thought does he have alone in prison?_

Back at home, I'm enveloped by relieved hugs. You know, this isn't the first time I've almost been killed mom and dad. You gotta pay more attention to your only daughter.

Earlier on we had dropped Dipper off at the county jail. Speaking of police, Blubs and Durland were so useless they did virtually nothing. Why else do you think the town had to take it in their own hands with a 12 year old girl as the leader? Back to Dipper, we agreed that his execution shall be scheduled for 3 o'clock tomorrow. That's when the church bells would ring. Perfect timing. Still, you can't help but wonder what thoughts that ex-psychic has as he rots away in his cell.

_Finally, the time arrives_

_The bell which announces the end rings_

_Not giving eyes to the town,_

_-he-said this_

_"Ah, time for a snack"_

Finally, I have been awaiting this. Standing on that stage we used for Pioneer Day, we got some guillotine I didn't even know existed. Nonetheless, it's the perfect punishment. This stage had been surrounded by pretty much the entire town.

The citizens parted for me in my red justice sweater dress. The one I have handcuffed being Dipper Pines himself. He still has done nothing to resist this punishment. I personally have no problem with this.

Secured in the guillotine, we await the last few minutes ticking away. His green eyes looking to no one, his final words were this: "Ah, it's tea time". The very second those words were said with the chiming bells, the blade had dropped and brought an end to everything. My thoughts: what the heck? Those are his last words? No begging, no apology, not even an angry shout? What the heck!?

_Evil flower,_ _Scatters dainty_

_In vivid coloration_

_The people of the town talk of him,_

_"Oh he was truly the psychic of evil"_

The evil flower has died. Those vivid petals scatter as we walked all over those remains. Dipper Pines has now become no more than a memory.

Time went on peacefully since that day. Time to time I'd hear people speak of the evil boy. They were all words of relief and happiness. They all believed that he deserved it all. He was not just a boy, and he was not some popular tourist attraction. Oh he was truly the psychic of evil

**Zdwfk wklv rq Brxwxeh  
.frp/zdwfk?y=G-jkSa-D-R0**

**Gl hvv gsv xlevi rnztv uli gsrh xszkgvi lm wverzmgzig  
.xln/#/zig/Ivevihv-Kzxrurxz-366121181?j=tzoovib%3Zgsvpzdzrruzm&jl=0&_hrw=7333u033**


	2. Sister Of Evil

_You are the psychic and I am queen bee_

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins_

_If it's to protect you, just for that_

_I will become evil_

My name is Mabel Pines. I live in Gravity Falls Oregon, and my twin brother is Dipper Pines. Allow me to show you around, okay? Around here, I am the most popular girl. Ask anyone, it's a fact. My brother and I work at the tent of telepathy. Heck, our family owns the business. And we are the stars. It's great performing in front of everyone so regularly. You feel so special. Even more special when you got the entire town wrapped around your fingers. You see that blonde girl in the tacky sweater? That's Pacifica Northwest. Her great-great grandfather practically founded this place; yet it's like I own it. While I'm at the top, she's a bit closer to the bottom. Hmm, feels great.

My brother Dipper is far more passionate about our roles as the Telepathy Twins than I am. He treats it like its life itself. Me, I just wanna bathe in my popularity. Nonetheless, I am always there when he needs me. They call us the Telepathy Twins for a good reason. That's because what we do is magic. Yep. Dipper Pines is a psychic. Literally. He is trained just too miraculously do all these little tricks and more. Me, I got a couple powers of my own. However, I'm not really as committed as he is. I prefer my social life. Thus, his power far surpasses mine. Either way the amulet is too pretty not to wear.

Ever since the day this all had begun, I admit I have been just a little bit scared. Not really of the powers, but of ourselves. Ok, Dipper more than me. It's hard to explain really. But still, I guess it's normal to feel like something bad might happen in the presence of something new. I mean, with some of the things we do it's risky. We could get ourselves or our loved ones hurt. We could get caught and be forced to face the consequences of our actions. These things can get criminal here and there. And with Dipper being far more active in the spell casting biz than I am, I worry for him. I want to protect him. From what it is, I admit that I'm not sure. But if it means becoming what I am afraid of, I think it's worth it.

_We were born into a mysterious town_

_The church bell blessed our arrival_

_But, due to the discovery of a strange book_

_Our destinies were torn apart_

My brother and I were born and raised here in Gravity Falls Oregon. It's our home. While it's true that we as the Telepathy Twins have toured around here and there, I can't imagine living anywhere else. Surrounded by all the refreshing trees and the constant churning of the waterfalls. The regular not to mention familiar faces of virtually everyone in town. It's nice here. I like it. True, vacations to bigger places like California or New York would be nice. Nonetheless, I don't think I need to say it anymore.

Being the Telepathy Twins is something I love and despise at the same time. I mean, the popularity and fans are fun. Watching people's priceless expressions at every trick never gets old. Singing the songs so often feels great. I like it. It's a gig we've been doing for a long time now. Almost our entire lives. I can't entirely imagine life without it.

It became something to despise by our 12th birthday. Everything was just perfect until my accident. "Yay! Grass!" I cheered, rolling around in my play clothes. I felt amazing that day; like I was on the top of the world. Ok, that is kinda because I had gotten more presents than Dipper. Alpha Twin! He said it doesn't matter since it was only by one, but I think he's just in denial. Still makes me the Alpha Twin. Anyways, I was just rolling down a hill of grass when things took a turn.

"Ouch!" I whined, bumping my head against a tree. Like the good brother he is, Dipper came rushing to my aid.

"Wait, did that tree just-" he didn't need to finish that sentence. I knew what he was talking about. Together, we banged our fists against the tree. It felt oddly cold, and it echoed metallically with each pound. Quickly, Dipper figured out the secret door and creaked it open. Inside was some broken machine covered by cobwebs not to mention about a zillion layers of dust. Testing out the switches and buttons, we are quick to learn that one doesn't work. The other one triggered a creaking sound behind us.

There was a trap door in the forest floor, creaking open to reveal what had been hidden for god knows how long. "You get it" we said in almost synch, with me winning. Dipper the loser had to pick up the object himself. With one dust cloud that nearly choked me, we learned what this mysterious item is. Drum roll please. We found a: book. Shocking I know. It was a burgundy color with a single hand on the cover; the hand having six fingers total btw. This thing looks a bit worn and old. It could even be from the 1800's. And just guess what the book title is: 2. So many things were so shocking this day.

Dipper volunteered to read from the mysterious book. I had no objections. "_Gravity Falls just may be the greatest mystery in existence. I unfortunately was unable to fit it all into a single book. I can only hope to live to see all there is too see_" I listened to my brother read the passage. We then took a moment to flip through the pages. Which included:

-Zombie Apocalypse

-Blood Rain

-Demon Caterpillars

-Mystical Amulet

-The list goes on

"_Dear Reader, if you wish to take advantage of the contents in this book, be reminded that there will be none to stop you. I only advise that you be wise with the decisions you make and be aware of any consequences. BE CAREFUL_"

"Maybe we shouldn't mess with this" I said in a quiet voice. I guess a small part of me was having a hard time processing what was happening. Dipper only refused to listen.

"Are you kidding Mabel? Do you not see what we have obtained!?" he spoke as if I had committed a crime. "Think of the possibilities! With this book we can become the greatest people in Gravity Falls. Our show would be ten times better with these new tricks. There's so much we can accomplish and you wanna 'not mess with this'!?" he continued to defend his idea.

"I'm just saying, the book thingy is telling us to be careful. I don't want anyone to get hurt"

"No one will get hurt. We'll just follow the instructions and be careful; just as the book says"

"That's true but-"

"But nothing. We're the Telepathy Twins. We're supposed to stick together. Could you at least support me in this?" Dipper then got all kinds of sappy. Talk about out of character. I can tell just saying those felt odd for him. I took a few moments to think about the current situation before finally nodding.

"Promise me that we won't lose control or whatever, kay?"

"I promise"

_Even if the entire world_

_Becomes your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_Please keep on smiling_

I do honestly hope Dipper keeps his promise. I mean, I can't help but feel like we are risking quite a bit. Maybe he's just blinded by the powers that just happened to pop up out of nowhere; almost literally. *sigh*, why am I the voice of reason here? I mean, there is a lot that can go wrong. I actually almost feel criminal. When I looked at my daydreaming brother that day, I saw how blinded he was. He sees possibilities. I see risks.

Still, this changed very little of our relationship. I'm going to stay by his side. I'm his sister, not to mention his twin. I would feel even more criminal to abandon him. To leave my brother unprotected from incoming risks.

_You are the psychic and I am queen bee_

_Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins_

_In order to protect you, just for that_

_I will become evil_

And just like that, our roles in society were separated. My popularity amongst my peers had skyrocketed. Meanwhile Dipper spent most of his time in the basement practicing his spells. I had learned a thing or two as well. But as stated above, Dipper is still far more committed than I am. I guess being showered in respect just appeals to me more. I remember when we first demonstrated these new powers. It was mostly by accident. We accidentally started levitating people and got a little hate for it. I was actually a bit scared that day. Like the world had turned against us. There was actually a small part of me who wanted to run to defend myself. But I could never just leave my brother like that. That's sin in itself. One of the only options I saw was just protecting Dipper; no matter how wrong. With that in mind, I told them it was all a stunt to advertise our next show. Suckers.

The Tent of Telepathy boomed. Like an explosion it boomed. This is partly what got me to the top of the popularity charts. Dipper well, it's hard to get him to catch up with me since he had stuck himself in the basement almost 24/7.

_When I decided to go into town_

_I saw the new boy who just moved here_

_To that kind voice and smile,_

_I fell in love at first sight_

It wasn't easy, but I dragged Dipper out of the house. It's a nice day out. You expect me to let him be locked up in the basement forever? That's just messed up. It took him a few moments to adjust from the dimly lit basement darkness to the bright and warm summertime sunshine. But nonetheless he managed.

Soon I saw that Pacifica girl again, with a definitely unfamiliar face. She was with a large 9 year old boy. His milky pale skin blanketed by that pale blue and black hoodie. His albino white hair tucked in that two tone baseball cap with the little star symbol. His cute little dimpled face decorated with freckles and his eyes looking a bit pinkish. Hmm, he's kind of cute.

"Oh yeah, these guys" Pacifica said bitterly. Imma try to ignore that.

"Hi Pacifica" I greeted cheerfully. I then looked at the new kid.

"Hmm, your new here, aren't you?" Dipper said in disinterest. He just nodded.

"That's great. The names Mabel Pines; though you probably already knew that" I introduced, flipping my hair flirtatiously. "What's yours?"

"It's Gideon. Gideon Gleeful" he spoke in an adorable southern accent accompanied by a just as adorable smile.

"Awesome accent! Where you from anyways?"

"Texas"

"Well Texas boy, I guess I should expect you to be at the Elementary School soon" Dipper commented.

"He's only here for the summer you know" Pacifica chimed in.

"My apologies young lady-"

"I'm four months older than both of you" the tacky blonde cut my brother off. Oh no she didn't. Watching my brother struggle to keep his composure, I turn my attention to Gideon.

"Hey, do want to hang out together sometime?" I ask him out. He just nods with that kind smile. "Great!" I cheered, clapping my hands together since I'm unable to contain my excitement.

"Anyways Sister" Dipper then grabs my arm. "I believe we will now be taking our leave" he decides, glaring at my man. Meanwhile I choose too flash a quick wink at him.

_But if my brother wishes_

_For that person to disappear_

_I will answer to that_

_Why? My tears won't stop_

Time passes. Quite a bit of it. Eventually I made a move on Gideon; only to be rejected. Thankfully my little brother (shut up Dipper. Millimeters do count) got revenge for me. I wasn't entirely pleased by the near murder, but what's done is done. But trust me; I will get my epic summer romance. You just wait. For a good period of the summer everything was normal. It was then one day when things began to take a turn for the worse.

Dipper called me over downstairs. The place was rather musky, with the mixed smells of dead animals and scented candles nearly choking me. The place was stained in blood and magic stuff. It's no wonder Dipper virtually allows almost no one to come down here. It's as if this place is pretty much sacred to him.

"What is it dear brother?" I ask, curious to see what he wanted me here for. Usually its for magic practice, but during those he doesn't sit by the table sipping tea and looking so authoritive.

"Please dear sister, take a seat" he gestures. I do nothing to refuse. After a moment of tea I get slightly irritated.

"Dipper, what is the meaning of this?" I ask, starting to lose my patience.

"This will not be easy for you, but I believe that the Gleeful's have the third book" he states.

"Of Nancy Drew?" I question. I swear he face palmed. It was that moment when he slammed our book 2 on the table. "ohhh" I realize.

"So what do you want to do about it?" I then ask after a moment of awkward silence.

"I intend to obtain this book for my-err ourselves" he corrects himself poorly.

"Tell me, why do you want these books so badly?" I ask him, sipping away at my tea. It's merely out of curiosity. I wanna see if he's keeping his power hungry promise.

"C'mon Mabel, we're already pretty powerful with book 2. With number 3, we can do so much more. I'll be the most powerful psychic in the entire world; with you of course" he goes on about what he imagines he'd be able to do with the second book. My brother is becoming power hungry. Heck, I could be underestimating this situation. He may have become even worse than I imagine.

"I Object!" I slam my teacup down, cutting him off. "You promised when we got that thing we wouldn't lose control. Now look at you Dipper" I say sternly.

"Technically I haven't broken any promises" He lies to both of us. He must've been taking it literally before. I think he still is.

"Dipper, your becoming power hungry and Mabel no like" I cross my arms.

"You know what!? I don't need your approval. I'm going to get that book and you can't stop me!" he raised his voice angrily. He starts walking away.

Willing my amulet to gleam and glow, I try my powers on him. From my perfectly manicured hands I shoot an orb of the jade energy at him. Dipper just turns around, his own hand and amulet glowing. He swipes out a shield, my attack bouncing off it. In the end my own attack hit me, and I was knocked against the wall. If Dipper didn't use his amulet to extinguish the candles I knocked over, this place would be ablaze. Not saying a word, he leaves.

It took me a few moments to process this. Effortlessly, Dipper evaded my attack if I were no more than a nuisance. Annoying yet unable to do much of anything. That's just it. I can't stop him. I can't stop Dipper when he's this blinded by power. And the way he looked at me, it was a look of disbelief, anger, rage, hunger, venom, and abandonment. It was as if I abandoned him. No. He is my brother. I want him to be happy. I want to protect him. And if that mean doing the wrong, than so be it. Gripping the amulet on my headband, I brace myself for a little trip.

One moment I'm in a pile of scented candles and spilt tea. The next I'm falling from the sky and flat on my face. Literally of course. "I see you haven't changed. Your teleportation is still quite faulty" Dipper says casually as I recover from my rather painful journey. Without even thinking, I embrace my brother.

"I can't stop you, but I can help you" I tell him. He simply nods. Releasing him, we agree to carry out the plans to steal the book.

After successfully thieving the book from them, the next day Dipper is reading through it while I'm snacking on the brioche. "So how is it?" I ask

"I'd say that this volume focuses far more on creatures than spells. I think with these books I can take down this thing called a 'gremloblin' if I wanted too" he responds. I lean over to see the pages he skims through.

"Psychic prediction: you're going to use those height altering jewels on yourself, aren't you?" I tease.

"What? No. Technically we are the same height; your only taller than me in Canada. I don't need to be taller" he lied poorly.

Just as we were continuing our conversation, the sound of shattering glass and an "oof" ring. Traveling down the hallway, we realize it's just Gideon. "You know, you should really work on your stealth skills" Dipper comments.

"Awe, its okay Lil Gideon. You don't have to be a ninja. You're perfect just the way you are" I gush, pinching his cheeks. He just pushes me away rudely. Pout pout!

"Aw, Gideon. You should know better than too treat a lady that way; especially if that lady happens to be my sister" Dipper says in my defense.

"Y'all just shut up about how I shall treat a psychopath!" Gideon snaps. "I reckon y'all just give me the book back before things get ugly" he threatens.

"A little late for that, dontcha think?" I only point out, hand on my hip.

"Whatever! Just give me the book back!" the southern albino hisses.

"You mean this thing?" Dipper holds out book 3. "I'd say it makes quite an addition. It almost makes me have zero regrets since I did pretty much steal it; I will admit that. Thanks a lot kid" he teases. I could only watch Gideon's milky complection turn red with rage. Without warning, the kid lunged over in an attempt to hurt Dipper. I just can't allow that. Sibling instinct kicking in, I use my own set of powers to stop him.

"Dipper!" I scream, levitating my crush away from harm's reach. I could do nothing I hold back the albino's squirms and flailing.

"Mabel, dispose of him" my brother then ordered. I tried my best not to show my disbelief at such a request.

For a moment I was unable to process the order. Looking at Gideon, he was just as shocked. He looked back at me with pleading pink eyes. Looking at Dipper, his green eyes matched my own; except they displayed a different emotion. Expectation. One final look at Gideon, I whisper an apology and squeeze until his pale face turned blue. I squeezed some more until there was nothing more of him. I killed Gideon Gleeful.

After we had finished disposing of him, Dipper celebrated the fact that he is long gone through magic practice. I went to my room. I'm happy for Dipper. I protected him. I made him happy. I did just what I wanted to for him. Gideon was standing in the way for him. He had to be eliminated. And now he is, and my brother is grateful for that. But still, why won't my tears stop?

_You are the psychic and I am queen bee_

_Destiny divided, these maddened twins_

"_Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, you laugh innocently_

Much time passed. We were never caught, though I think Pacifica might be onto us. She did give us quite the look during Gideon's funeral; more Dipper than me. More and more time passed throughout the summer. Dipper and I had many adventures. I never knew there was so much in the forest. Heck, even some gnomes thought I was fabulous; before trying to kidnap me. Yeah, I'd rather not retell that story. Nonetheless, Dipper got what he wanted. More power than he already has.

With my love life failed, he goes after his own at one point. Dipper had always been flirting with Wendy; that teen goth girl who works the register at our Gruncle's auto shop. But never before has he actually made a real move on her. I watched him confidently try to ask her out, only to be let down. Apparently she was already seeing someone else. Neither of us knew who he was, though he is the son of a local lumberjack. Which one it is, we also do not know. Learning from last time with Gideon, I made no argument when he suggested killing off the lumberjack population. My only role was too assist and protect. That I am willing to do.

That's a chapter that came and went. For the most part though little had changed. He is still the infamous psychic kid and I'm miss popular. However, the town is becoming uneasy around us; specifically Pacifica. It could just be me being paranoid though.

I never told him my suspicions though. Those suspicions being that Pacifica may be onto us. Instead I go for taunting her, hoping that she will become too scared to make a move. I think it worked. Her unease around me only grew stronger; though it could never compete when Dipper is around. I just need to keep her quiet. That's all we need. Silence the witness.

I need to protect my brother. From himself, and the world. If I can do that, I can also make him smile. That is my only wish; well besides that cute new pair of shoes. "Ah, time for a snack" Dipper says his signature phrase at the sight of the butler arriving.

"Today's snack is brioche" I imitate the butler's british accent. He just bursted out laughing at my joke. It was an innocent laugh in this maddened world we have created.

_This town is coming to an end_

_By the hands of angry citizens_

_Even if this is our punishment_

_I will still go against it_

We peaked outside our window, looking at the large crowds. Virtually everyone was there, spitting rage at Dipper with Pacifica in the lead. The girl dressed like her usual tacky self alright, with a red sweater dress having a justice symbol infront. I don't think my mean comments intimidated her enough. It was in this moment I realized my own mistake. We should've just eliminated her altogether a long time ago. Scaring the girl was only temporary. Pacifica isn't the kind of girl to be easily bossed around. I wish I realized this sooner, considering I only motivated her further. And now somehow someway this one girl was leading an angry mob into our home. It's all my fault. And what are the local authorities doing to bring back the peace? Sitting back and eating popcorn that's what. Lamest form of police officers on the planet. I still don't know how they became sheriff and deputy.

Turning around, I notice all the servants and even our own family leaving. Wimps. Admittingly I'm tempted to do so as well. No. Not going to happen. I swore to protect my brother and I meant it. A child never wants punishment, no matter how much it's deserved. Looks like I'm going to be a little kid today.

"Errgh, the filthy masses are soiling my home" Dipper complains, slightly panicking at our situation.

"Dipper, I'll buy you some time, so run" I tell him. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Run? Where too?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far away" I replied, unsure.

"Why!? I am the celebrity in this town! This town is mine!" he suddenly snaps, refusing to release the authority he doesn't really have. He never did. A moment of silence passes. He looks down on himself at the sound of his own words. He broke his promise. He lost control of not the powers, but of himself. And now that new self had triggered rage from the town. The town that just may bring the end to him. "This is nothing more than a revolt… Hurry and suppress the people" he then ordered. Not going to work.

"Dipper, this is not a revolt" I said simply. A look of fear enters his face. "It's a revolution"

"_Here, borrow my clothes"_

"_Wear then and escape quickly"_

"_It's ok, we're twins"_

"_No one can tell the difference"_

Grabbing his hand, I rush him down the hall. I push him into the dressing room. He tried to come out, but the sight of me undressing kept him in. Such a gentlemen. I handed him my clothes through the curtain. "Here, borrow my clothes" I tell him stubbornly. He tried to argue, but I wouldn't let him. Once he was done, I snaked past his line of vision to dress get dressed. I slapped on his suit and tie, as well as his favorite orange t-shirt. I'm kind of thankful puberty hasn't done it's thing to my chest yet. These are the same clothes he was just wearing by the way. I'm just going for accuracy here, kay? Coming out, I got a good look at Dipper in a skirt. Huge laugh. I mean, seriously, I was clutching my stomach at the sight of him.

"You look so pretty Little Miss Dipla" I teased inbetween chuckles.

"Shut up Mabel. I'm manly as hell" his voice cracked, making me laugh even harder.

"Anyways, as funny as this is, we're in a hurry. Time for hair and makeup" I said the last part in sing song.

I've never seen my hands move so fast as I sped applied the makeup. I'm surprised I didn't make Dipper look like a clown. Covering up the birthmark with a foundation and decorating his eyes with my usual teal eyeshadow, he's doing a nice job putting up with me. After some more eyeliner (pencil of course. No time for liquid) and mascara, it's time for my favorite part.

"No" he said stubbornly at the sight of my favorite lipstick.

"You wanna die?" I question him.

"How is this supposed to save me anyways?"

"Wear them and escape quickly" I explained.

"Fine. Cake me"

"With pleasure" I smile micheiviously decorating those lips of his.

"So what about the hair?" he asked.

"Ever heard of extensions?" I remind him. He face palmed. Quickly applying and styling them (thank god its human hair), it's my turn. Pulling my own hair back, I swift movement of a knife sliced away all the strands. My former lengths falling to the floor, I look at my reflection. If Dipper never used any products on his hair, he'd look just like me; except I still have my makeup caked on. Noticing this, the makeup wipes came in handy. I then let Dipper speed style my new hair to look like his own; well former own. Handing him my headband, the transformation is complete.

"I'm not sure about this Mabel" my new 'sister' said nervously.

"It's okay, we're twins" I assured him. 'Mabel' looked at 'Dipper' in disbelief.

"Certainly no one will notice" were my parting words before going to face the crowds. I ignored the clicking of high heeled boots going down the hall.

_I am the psychic and you are the outcast_

_Destiny divided, these pitiful twins_

_If you are evil_

_Then I have the same blood running through my veins_

It wasn't too hard for these angry people too capture 'Dipper'. I assume 'Mabel' escaped without a scratch. It is rather pitiful. For a pair of twins having to meet their end this way. Despite this I have no regrets. Dipper should live on. The fact that I'm dying in his place actually fails to faze me. I observe the cheers and the way these people treat 'Dipper'. They hate him. With a passion. They treat him as if he were merely nothing but a nuisance. Just pure evil. Evil shall be punished. I'm Dipper's twin. If he is considered evil by these people, then I guess I am too. After all, we share the same blood. And didn't I act sinful as well? I don't think I'm the innocent one in this story

_A long, long time ago_

_There was a strange and mysterious town_

_And the person at the top was_

_My adorable sibling_

My name is Mabel Pines. I live in Gravity Falls Oregon. My twin brother is Dipper Pines. Gravity Falls is a strange and mysterious town indeed. My brother and I used to play like the little kids we truly are. We were always the Telepathy Twins; even though we were frauds for the longest time. It was on our 12th birthday it became a reality. We would always be practicing and perfecting our new powers. Because Dipper was far more committed to this role than I was, my adorable brother was at the top. Hah, I can imagine him denying his own cuteness. He would always say "I'm not adorable, I'm manly". I'm going to miss those days.

_Even if the entire world (And so, that time comes)_

_Becomes your enemy (the church bell signals the end)_

_I will protect you so, (You ignore the citizens' stares)_

_Please, live on with a smile (And say my line)_

Blubs and Deputy are still sitting on their lazy butts while the town decides to execute me. I can't believe the amount of hate in this town towards one boy. It's amazing. The town decided to go old school. How old? As in when-gravity-falls-was-founded old. I didn't even know we had a gillo, gillo, I don't know how to pronounce it. It's some thing that you put your head through a hole and your head gets chopped off by a falling blade. They are going to decapitate me.

It's 3 o clock, my time of execution. The crowd is practically cheering and the church bells are ringing. They sound kind of lame to me. Never bothering to look at the crowd, I notice this one girl. He looked just like the real me, in genetics and outfit. Except he had on a hoodie, trying hard to hide his face. Knowing it's what I would like, Dipper forced a smile on his face. My prayers had been answered. Smiling back, I imitate him for one last time. "Ah, it's time for a snack"

_If we were ever born again_

_Let's play again_

If you are still reading this, it means I am dead. I've lived a short life of only 12 years. That is enough time for someone as evil as I. And I died in honor of my brother, who in some eyes was worse than me. I want him to live on happy, even though I sadly cannot be by his side. Someday I would like to be reborn. Given another chance to try again. This life wasn't entirely what I had ever wished for. There was always just so much madness going on. There wasn't much room to be happy. I want to be happy alongside my brother. If I could be reborn, I'd like to play with him again. That would be nice.


End file.
